


The legend of Zelda: Breath of a Good Bum Fucking

by Heikitsune25



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, M/M, Male on Male, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Yaoi, beastiality, monster on male, tomgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: A bunch of disconnected short stories about Link getting butt fucked by anything and everything my mind can think of. Unlike the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Fuckfest story, there is no real ‘plot’. Just Link getting fucked by whatever is in my head at the moment. As simple as that.Tags: Yoai/gay, monster-on-male, trap/girly-boy, anal





	1. Chapter 1

Ch1: Not a very good first day

  
Waking up half naked on an unmarked plateau in the middle of nowhere without your memories is already a sign your about to have a bad day. Being forced to fight monster in nothing but rather tight-fitting pants, a low cropped shirt that showed his slim mid-drift and a wooden club only made things worse.

Link sighed as that practically summed up his whole situation. Walking through the woods, the young man’s round bouncy rear shimmied through the bushes and trees that blocked his path. His girlish face, soft and nearly devoid of any masculinity, scrunched up in aggravation at why he is dragging himself through some un-marked woods because so odd old man told him to find some shrine of some sort.

He had just gotten out of some creepy dusty chamber, with some girl telling him to wake up. He is far form a morning person, and his confusion hasn’t helped anything. All he can do is fallow the advice of the old man and push forward.

Bushing a branch out his view Link saw his destination in the distances. An old strange looking shrine.

Along with a camp of bokoblins.

The young boy quickly kneeled into the shadows of the bushes. Observing the monsters as sat around heir camp. With one looking out for any intruders, I.E Link, while the others just sat around the campfire. Some sleeping, while others just picked their noses.

Link has fought the red goblins before and they aren’t the most difficult creatures to beat. He was oddly good at swinging sticks around. Although he is weary of his cracked club that he picked up. Yet Bokoblins are rather stupid which make them easy to handle.

With bravery in his heart, Link and the red bokoblin behind him stood up and-

“Eh-Wha!?”

Link turns around just in time to avoid the monster’s club slamming into his face. Swiftly he took his own club and clashed it against the monster’s. It growled as it pushed Link back, but Link parried the beast. Swing his weapon up to break the demon’s guard.

He slammed his weapon down hard to deal a devastating blow. But the monster brought his weapon up to block it.

Only for both clubs to snap in half on impact.

“….”

“….”

The bokoblin and Link stare at each other for a moment. Until Link threw the butt end of his weapon at the monster and turned to run. Needing to find another weapon to fight, the young Hylian took the chance to retreat. Yet monster was quicker and tripped Link on his face. Monster wasted no time to pounce on Link.

Link struggled under the monster’s grip. But he suddenly froze when he felt something fleshy and hard slap against his butt and his shorts is torn off. To the young boy’s shock, the monster took its large thick ten-inch dick out. Covered in dirt and sweat, the wort ridden shaft slapped hard on Link’s bouncy ass.

Link’s face heated up in crimson blush as The Bokoblin held his head to the ground. Rubbing its filthy cock against his twitching anus while licked its snout in lust. Wet with sweat and covered nubs, the bulbous head pushed itself in Link’s anus. The young boy gave off a girly squeal as his guts were stuffed with monster dick in one single push. Much to Link’s dismay, his modest size prick shot up in painfully hard erection.

The red monster sighed at the sung tight feeling that squeezed his member. His tongue rolling out his mouth as he started to thrust his hips. Slapping his hairy sweltering balls against Link’s hairless one as he pounded the blonde boys rear. Growling happily as he slammed into the young boy’s ass with a hand on his head and another gripping his tush.

Link on the other hand tired his beast to ignore the bless running up his back. The monster kept hitting his sweet spot relentlessly. Making him bit his lip to hold back the girlish moans that rumbled through him as his cock throbbed and bounced in his unwanted lust.

The monster is unflinching in is ruining of Link’s anus. Squealing and squawking at the pleasure he got from fucking the young hylian. He gave quick stinging slap on Link’s butt, making her effeminate boy and his slut hole tighten up. The monster threw his own head back. Biting his fangs as he nearly came from tightening of sissy boy’s sluthole.

“Ngh~!?” However, the young Hylian didn’t have such luck in holding in his climax. The lust that shot through him made Link rolled his blue eyes into his head as he came hard form the red demon slapping his rear end. His cock vigorously spasming as he deposited his load, a gooey thick blast of white, on the ground. Link’s hairless cum sack went taunt his seed spilled. His body sizing up even as the bokoblin continued to rail on Link’s ass, the Hylian let his orgasm rain.

It wasn’t hard for the would-be hero to lose himself in pleasure. His cock growing right back into it’s hardness as the bokoblin continued pound and smack his ass. Link sill held back his moans, less to restraint himself form enjoying the lust and more in hopes to not alert the Bokoblin camp a mile ahead of him.

Link started groaning with a smile as his reluctance waned. His tongue rolled out, like the beast rutting in his anus, in sexual distorted bless. He started giving in to his assaulter with the slight buck of his hips back into the red monster’s powerful knob.

The bokoblin squealed in delight at the movement and grabbed Link’s short pony tail and his head back. The red demon released a deluge of lumpy gooey jizz once it reached is peak. Slimy viscous white spunk splattered and spewed deep into Link’s bowels while spilled out the tight confines of his anus. Link himself joined him. Cumming hard and fast with just as much intensity as his red partner with his healthy cock bouncing as it discharged it milky white load.

The bokoblin wasn’t even close to finish as he put his foot on Link’s head and kept thrusting its cock deep in Link’s boy hole with every large spurt of cum. He growled and shuddered for over a minute of filling Link’s anus with slimy demonic jizz. The Hylian moaning under the demon as it groaned and deposited its load. While the boy slut moaned over his captor’s shaft filling him, another Bokoblin stepped in front of him. Sneering down at him with great desire.

Picking up Link by his hair, the second Bokoblin pulled his loincloth aside to show off his own filthy cock. Covered in warts and sweat, the monster jerked his member in Link’s panting face. Per-cum dripping out of it’s piss slit, the bokoblin taunted Link by hitting him in the face with his smelly shaft. The odor of male lust from the beast unsightly grimy cock made Link’s betraying member twitch in delight.

The red monster then grabbed pushed the disgusting shaft in the Hylian’s open lips. With a pig like squeal the monster waste no time and started fucking Link’s mouth. Slapping the young boy’s chin with its leathery ball sack and choking him out with his warty prick. Taking two fists full of the Hylian’s blonde tassels, the red monster threw his head back. Going on a full wonton assault of Link’s throat with extreme gusto.

“Gluck! Glugk!” The lovely blonde sissy choked and gagged weakly. Resigning to his situation as he sucked back on the dick plowing his mouth. Whipping his tongue around the bumpy cock, like a hungry slut. Trying his best to lick every wort and clean the scum covered cock. Which isn’t so difficult with another monster fucking his ass so hard it shoots him forward into the other monster’s pelvis.

Arching his back a little to get the monster behind him more access to his anus, Link grinded his hips into the bokoblin owning his ass. Getting more joyful sounds form it and even eager fucking. Although weaken form the constant berating of his holes, Link tired his best to bounce his own butt along with the monsters rutting. In return he got the demons hands to grip and hit his butt harder.

“Mph~!!” The Hylian with taut as he came wildly. Spurting his seed on the ground while the monsters cackled at his submission and groaned at their pleasure. The monster clamming his mouth slammed his hips deep into Link’s face. It’s tangled, sweaty bushy pubes clogged the young boy’s nose. Giving him a direct scent of the beast lust and musk. The smell alone brought him back to hardness while the monster pounding his ass brought him to another climax.

The monster behind him gave no quarter to his bouncy butt. Slapping the now red, jiggly flesh, with glee as it jeered at Link. Displaying his ownership as it wacked and hitting the sissy boy’s tush with gusto. Their practiced years of fucking and raping Hylians coming into the play as they pounded orgasm after orgasming out Link. The ground below him a sea of his semen as his cock sputtered and fired his jizz at a near constant rate.

Fucking Hylians is grand pastime for Ganon’s minions. While they mostly stick to women, they didn’t notice Link’s male gender. And even when they did notice the cock and balls dangling between his legs, his mouth and ass are so tight, tighter then any female the laid into before, that they didn’t even care. Pleasure and torture is their goal. Although Link’s delighted moans and playful sucking are normal signs of a broken victim. A sexually broken one yes, but not a defeated one.

Still as the bokoblin rutting in Link’s ass gave a mighty shriek and came his biggest load deep into the young blonde’s stomach, the monsters are far form caring. Sighing in bless as he filled Link’s already over stuffed ass with more of his seed before pulling out and covering Link’s bouncy ass in white. Thick heavy strings of demon spunk laced Link’s rear. Form left cheek to right, thick lumpy monster spunk covered Link’s butt.

While the monster behind Link jerked his cock to try and get more sperm to stain Link butt. The other monster joined his friend and slammed Link’s head down with two hands. Slapping the blondes chin with is hairy sack as a river of dirty smelly cum flooded Link’s throat and mouth. It was lumpy and tasted foul. Raw man seed chocked and gagged the blonde as it blasted from his nose and the edges of his mouth. Nearly knocking him out as his eyes rolled to the sky and he was forced to swallow the monsters seed.

The bokoblin smiled as he watched the blonde slowly pass out as lined his insides with his cock snot. He pulled out, his member still hard, and started hitting Link in the face. Trying to bring the cum beaten Hylian back awake with demeaning cock slaps to his face. When the young blonde started to comeback to the land of the living, her stuffed Link’s mouth with balls. Forcing him to suck on them while her jerk off over the blonde’s face.

Link lips, already covered in jizz, now has the monster’s pubic hair clinging to it and his tongue. He licked and suck on the veins, spongy orbs. A little sadden that his mouth is laced and drowned in the monster’s cum. Since he can’t really taste his dirty jizz pockets, Link’s slutty mind is a little disappointed. Still he gingerly sucked each hairy nut.

Curly odorous hair sprung and twirled on each vine sack. The blonde, on his hands and knees, greedy gobbled the monsters sack. Leaving loving kisses and pulling each one back with his lips and letting each one bounce and wobble. He let his mouth open wide and took both orbs in his mouth. Swirling around his cheeks like sweet candy.

He looked up at the monster with pleading eyes. Gobbling on it nut sack while it almost painfully jerked its member. With a sinister sneer both monster cummed their last. Showering Link in cum as the Bokoblin in front of him aimed his cock at Link’s face and marked him in cum. Long roped and massive globs of cum fired from the demon’s red pecker and slapped Link in the face.

Hitting the blonde in the eye. Slapping him in the face. And feeding him even more cum as some landed in his mouth. Link’s tongue, covered in the monster’s taint hairs, hung out in attempted to grab some stray shots. But his lust addled mind couldn’t even try. He just laid there, with a cum fucked face and let the semen cover his girly face.

When the monster was done, he dropped Link to the ground. His ass raised in the air with cum pooling out of his ass hole. His dick still twitched as it kept cumming while his panted with his face in the ground. His tongue hanging out as he coughed up cum.

“Haa…” Truly and thoroughly fucked, Link had a smile on his face while his mind tried to regain itself. The pleasure still running through.

With their lust sedated, the monsters raised their arms and…

“Ahhhh….” Yawned tiredly.

Picking up their clubs the two bokoblins stretched out their backs and headed back to camp. Fucking fighting and sleeping are the only things that bokoblins know. Once their down with one they go on to the other. And after fighting and fucking there is sleeping. So, they left Link, covered in their own cum and went back to camp.

Maybe the should have brought him back to camp. Used him as a sex salve or even kill him to please their lord Ganon. But once again, bokoblins know nothing but fucking fighting and sleeping. They are not great tacticians.

Although that says something about someone losing and getting raped by one….


	2. Chapter two: A messy way to make money

Breath of a good bum fucking

Chapter two:

A messy way to make money

 

On his knees dressed in a rather skimpy female Gerudo outfit, Link wonder why he is back in this odd shack.

With only one entrance and one exit, it is an utterly filthy wooden thing at the far end of the desert city. With various sized holes and Hylian graffiti all over it.

‘Cock sucking queen’

‘cum drinker’

‘Slut of cash’

Sexual degrading words of all types littered the place. Around most of the holes are tally marks. Number how many ‘Happy customers’ had come through.

A glory hole.

Link had found himself in a glory hole.

Again.

Swallowing nervously, and blushing shamefully, the young man thought back to the first time he had stumbled in here.

It was mid-day in Gerudo village and he was desperately looking for a bathroom. With his identity still being hidden he couldn’t just stroll into any restroom. Finding one in a secluded part of the city, Link took the risk and jumped in. Finding a bucket, and his bladder too full to notice the strange smell of semen and all the holes, Link dropped his pants and relieved himself.

With his pants down, Link didn’t notice how vulnerable he was. Until a large cock rammed it’s self-right up his bubble butt as soon as he had finished his daily task. Who ever it was behind the wall held nothing back. As soon as it found Link’s tight little star, it started jack hammering away with great speed. Leaving the young Hylian gasping and moaning on the wall in front of him. His butt hole being pleasantly torn a new. Even his five-inch pecker was hard and bouncing along under him.

After the person cumming inside Link’s butthole, and the blonde himself spewing twice all over the floor, a sliver rupee was pushed through the hole. Much to Link’s shock.

As indecent as it was, Link had stayed all day sucking and fucking cocks until no one else would come by. In total he made over thirty thousand rupees that day alone. Keeping stock of arrows, bows, and shields is hard enough. And having enough rupees to pay for all it is nearly impossible. So now the young hero comes here every now and then to stock up on rupees to fund his quest.

And for his own joy as well.

Link felt his cock harden under his pants. A twitching tent along with a stain of pre-cum are signs of his heighten arousal. To say he had taken a liking to taking cocks in his mouth and up his jiggly rear is an understatement. There are days he comes here not even to gather the money. Only to slabber and suck on all the hard dicks he could. He even dressed for the part a little by where a few earrings and putting on red lipstick when ever he would work. It made him look at the more girly, but his clients payed more so he isn’t complaining.

“Ah.” Link gave a small blink in surprise as his first customer appeared for the day. The cock popped through the hole unceremoniously, but it gathered the horny young man’s attention. A very large veiny pale beast. With thick pulsating vein crawling around it. The whole cock was pushed in, so Link could see the thick patch of gray hair on the at the base of the shaft and dotting the large wrinkled ball sack.

Link didn’t want to believe an old man is this hung. But for the orange rupee that dropped in the hole he would believe that cock belonged to the goddess herself. And the heavy thick male musk that made the horny twink’s cock twitch in anticipation, only made him want to try out the shaft even more. The cock steam and dripped with sweat. The smell nearly over powering the stench of semen around the room.

Pocketing his earnings, Link then went to work with the older man’s balls. Burying his nose into the sweltering cum sacks while his hand wrapped throbbing dick. Jerking it while he licked and sucked on one the testis. Bringing one in his mouth to roll it around in his cheek. Slurping and gurgling at the fat sack. Gathering a few strains of hair around his panted lips.

“Mmmm~” Link hummed as he left bright pink stains of his lip stick on the right sack with playful kisses. He purred at the heavy taste of sweat that tingled on his tongue. Hearing a gleeful moan from the wall, Link trailed his tongue up.

A glistening line of spit flowed up the older man’s cock as Link suckled on the beating veins. Kissing the cock lovingly up to the underside of the member. His flexible tongue swirling under the hood of the mushroom head. Gathering some left over cum form who knows how long. The heavy tangy taste on his tongue made him shudder. His cock leaking more pre-cum through his pants as he swallowed the filth.

“Oh, fuck my dear.” A guff voice muffled by the wall groaned in pleasure. “You’re quite the naughty one.”

Link enjoyed the older mans words. And that fact that he doesn’t know he is getting his cock sucked by young boy then a sexy lady. Although the young Hylian’s appearance is a very close second. Still Link showed his appreciation by taking the tip of his cock in his mouth. The slutty boy bobbed his head slowly to take hungry take the cock in his mouth. Every move of his head gained him more and more of the older man smelly dick. His lipstick marking just how far he as gone.

Link hummed as he titled his head to let the cock poke out of his cheek. Spurling around the meat pole with his tongue before gulping it down in his throat. It’s not the biggest cock Link has ever sucked. He barely gagged he swallowed it to another base. His nose getting tickled by the old man’s grey bush while his tongue poked out from his tightly sealed lips.

Showing great skill, or sluttyness, Link licked in between both testicles. Flicking his muscle to slather the hairy nuts while he tighten his throat. Squeezing his neck to choke the dick in his throat as he milked the cock. The older man groaned as Link drew his lips back. Dragging his mouth slowly to off the shaft to its leaking head.

Sucking all the way and letting his tongue drag back with him. Taking a moment to lick around the head, Link then went to thrusting his head roughly on the shaft. Placing his hands on the wall to steady himself as hungry sucked and slobber on the fuck stick. Spit flying as the man behind the wall started to bang and howl.

“Hungh!” Before his cock burst and fired a thick, gelatinous wad of old yellowish spunk, the older man banged on the all as a he came. Warm sticky lumps and streams of jizz pooled down Link’s cheeks as he swallowed the viscous nut butter. It’s a constant flowing river of bumpy white cum seemed never ending. Link swallowed and swallowed, his neck bulging out with every deep gulp of jizz. But he couldn’t keep up as the older gentlemen behind the wall seemed have held in an ocean’s worth of cock snot.

“Hguclk!?” Link suddenly gag as sperm erupted from his mouth and through his nose. Bubbling and popping, the jelly like jizz shot out slutty twink’s nostrils. And fizzed out from his lips. Yet the old man kept going. Gallons and gallons of spunk was deposited in the Link. The hero of Hyrule turned into a jizz pocket for old cum as his stomach gurgled form all the cum in his belly.

“All. Most. Done!” The man on the other side grunted with short pointed thrusts that blew more jizz in Link’s mouth. Four big fist size globs of spunk fired in Link’s mouth, but most of it spilled form Link’s mouth as his eyes rolled up form the lack of air.

When the old man’s cock finally tapered off to a single blob of cum he pulled his limp cock out. Link however stayed dazed form the lumps of jizz that popped and fizzed in his open throat. For a moment he stayed on his knees with smelly old cum bubbling in his mouth before he finally swallowed it. Gulping it down in five heavy swigs.

As the man thanked him, Link wiped the sides of his mouth to ready himself for the next customer. Which was singled by a knock behind him.

Link turned a bit to quickly around to face his next client. Only to get hit in the face by deep dark brown foot long cock. Wider then his arm and as hard as his sowrd, Link blinked dizzily. While his little prick in his pants twitched.

“You there slut?” The voice behind the door clearly belonged to a Gerudo woman. Something that didn’t surprise Link as he had few….’hard’ run ins with a few drunken ones at a bar. And by few he means six. And by ‘hard’ he meant that the fucked him stupid for hours and left him on the table ass gapping and cum filled.

“You better be worth the price.” The woman growled on the other end as she dropped six hundred rupees.

Link looked at the daunting task before him. The Gerduo woman’s cock is nearly ten inches. A large and imposing piece of meat that leaked a few droplets of precum. Although instead of a fearful swallow, Link gave a lustful lick of his lips before pleasuring the hefty member.

The boy slut started off strong with his mouth gulping down the enormous cock head and tried to travel down the bulk of the shaft. He could barely get half way down before he started to choke. Taking one of his hands he coaxed a little more cum to help lube his mouth. Drooling form his tongue to try and make the dick as slippery as possible.

“Are you even trying? You green rupee whore?” Link could the hear woman behind the wall smirk as she felt him cough on her dick.

Taking his mouth off the shaft Link glared at how far the stain of lip stick went. In sheer stubbornness Link started to roughly coat the woman’s dong in his spit. Lick under over and around the shaft roughly, Link made sure to coat everything from her thick veins to her massive cock head. Far different form the older man’s seven-inch cock, this Gerudo’s shaft felt like and endless mountain.

No matter how much Link licked and spat, he still felt he wasn’t even close to getting the whole thing wet. Yet the hung futa isn’t paying him to lick her cock, so he went back to trying to suck down her now slick member. And to his joy, Link found himself going deeper past his pervious mark. The little sissy started suck at that point. Bobbing his head, his lips straining form being so out stretched, Link sucked and suckled at the bitch breaking cock before him.

“Mmph! Haa! Mmh!” With one hand on the member, rapidly jerking it, with the other on pleasing his down cock, Link got more and more into the act. Slurping away at least half of the monstrous cock and getting a few sweet moans form the woman behind the wall.

“N-not bad bitch.” The foul mouth Gerudo moan in delight at Link’s months. While his fingers tickled her veins and messaged her what his mouth couldn’t suck, his lips kissed, and his mouth gobbled down more and more of her shaft. Until finally it all bottomed out in Link’s throat.

“Hulgk!” With a massive heavy, the greedy cock sucker gagged while his throat bulged out in the shape of the woman’s cock. Link heaved and retched on large dick yet his motions on his cock got faster. Pumping his hand at the same speed as his bobbing head. Gasping and retching as he deep throated the woman cunt breaking dick.

“Fuck you must really love cock huh?” The woman moaned openly this time. Her taunting and name call egging Link on as he played with himself. Showing his agreement with her statement by moaning loudly into her dick

“Oh fuck! This job must be having for a cum sucking sow like you!” The woman bellowed as she felt his dick twitch harder and harder at her coming release. Link mouth being too much as he proved her point and blew her cock like he loved it. His whorish skills being too much for her.

“I am cumming!” Wanting to shower himself in cum, Link ripped himself form the woman’s cock and jerked it as hard as he could. With his mouth hung open, pumping his cock franticly as he saw a coming bead of cum peak out form the head before both him and the woman blasted their seed.

Link came hard through his pants. The blast hard enough to come through his clothes as he bucked his curvy hips in the air. Moaning through his climax while the woman behind the wall shower him her’s. She didn’t cum as much as the old man nor was her cum lumpy. But it was clear and creamy as it landed on Link’s girlish face in thick heavy wads. Splattering on his tongue and mouth in viscous streams.

“Oohh fuck…” Link heard the woman moan as she finished her load and pull her cock out form the hole. However, something else was pushed through it a moment later.

A piece of paper with and address, map to said address, and a dark brown lipstick mark.

“Come to that location tomorrow night. I want to have taste of more then just your mouth.” Link few his cock stiffen at the dangerous growl form the woman.

As the woman left, Link started to clean himself a little. Licking some of the jizz of his lips and hands. Until something large, hot, heavy and very veiny drop on his head. Along with the shake shaking from something big leaning on it, and a very familiar growl form outside the shack made Link swallowed in a little fear.

A Lynel. A Lynel, and his big foot long cock have entered the glory.

And the three thousand rupees that clattered to the ground from the one of holes shows that he is a customer.

Link’s sudden enjoyment of cock sucking turned into a life or death situation. He knew Ganon’s monsters were smart, but for them to understand the concept of sexual service surprised him. He had a million questions but for all the monster knew, Link may not even be here.

His weapons are outside. He could sneak out through the back and get his weapons to kill the beast. Slowly Link stood and backed up away from the Lynel’s demonic cock. Although while it is a foot long, it’s not as thick as the Gerudo woman form before. Still, with black and dark red coloring, horse shape with a flat flared head, it’s still rather imposing.

“Hiii~!?” Link’s escape was hindered by another cock poking at his anus. Before he could tell what type of shaft was poking at him, it swiftly moved back and rammed right up his ass. The oddly shaped dick felt big and thicker then the older man’s cock. With a pointed tip that punched right into Link’s prostate. Sending a shockwave of pleasure up his spine and through his cock as it spurting it cream through his shorts and on the ground.

The cock clearly wasn’t from a human as Link felt large bumpy nubs scraped the walls of his anus as the monster behind the wall fucked the cum right out of Link. Brutally pounding Link’s butt with reckless abandon. Shoving the slut boy’s gasping and moaning body, his mouth agape as squealed in delight, right into the Lynel’s pulsating cock.

“Gluck! Gak! Glugk!!” The force of the monster plowing his ass form behind him pushed the Lynel’s horse cock straight down his throat. The Lynel didn’t need to move as much as the demon railing Link to have his cock sucked as the cock socket of a twink had his body constantly pushed forward. Although that still didn’t stop the more powerful beast to rut and slam his cock in and out Link’s slippery mouth.

Hung up in the air, his arms and legs dangling off the ground, Link gave into the monster’s needs. His five-inch prick didn’t stop firing it’s load into his short. The Monster behind him kept hitting his bitch button swiftly and nonstop with barreling thrusts. The bless of his never-ending orgasm dulled Link’s thoughts in to the basic act of pleasing the monsters.

The Lynel was the first to show signs of cumming. Its cock shuddering as it’s veins throbbing and twitch. It’s cock bulged out for a moment before firing it’s immensely thick seed. The beast cream is the thickest of the evening and it easily over flowed Link mouth and filled his belly. While it blasted and oozed out Link’s sealed lips and nose, his belly rounded out form all the jizz filling his gut.

As the cock went limp, and flopped out Link’s mouth, the fucked dumb boy whore fell limp to ground as well. His cock still fired it’s seed for the monster tearing his ass an open.

“Ah! Haaa! Ngh!” Link’s tongue drooled out on the cum stain graffiti on the ground. He is licking up some of his own form his previous bombardment of cum.

With a one final shove, the monster unloaded it’s own cum into Link’s guts. Not as much or as thick as the Lynel’s before it but just as potent. Making Link’s belly balloon up even more as monster sperm leaked out his confined ass. The cock popped out Link’s ass so a stream of cum spewed out on to the ground like a waterfall. The monster was still cumming and covered Link in the last of it cock snot as he laid, dazed on the ground. His balls twitching like mad as his fired off the last round of climax through his clothes.

“Haa…” Link mewling in joy as he thoughts came slowly came back to him. A little remised that the monster are now long gone, he licked the linger cum form his lips.

He the little anal slut had no time to rest as ten silver rupees, and ten different kinds of cocks popped through the holes of his both. Form monster to human, all the hard and willing.

With bouncy ass in the air, gapping and leaking with monster cum, Link’s only solace was that he is about to make a killing tonight. 


	3. Chapter 3: How to Tame Your horse’s Cock

Chapter 3:

How to Tame Your horse’s Cock 

  
  
Zelda looked nervously at her stead. Her white stallion staring at her quizzically as she wondered if what she was about to do is actually a good idea. She looked down to the Link who was bent down under the horse. Looking at a certain part of its anatomy that Zelda never thought she would ever want to get too close to. Both him and her are in the middle of clear grassy field where wild horses grazed. Many of which are male.   
  
“A-Are you sure this will help me ride him better?” Zelda asked with an uneasy shake in her voice.   
  
Only to get a motion form Link for her to come down with him.   
  
With a nervous swallow, Zelda fallowed the young boy’s instructions. Not excepting this when she had asked him if he knew any ways to help her ride her horse better.   
  
Kneeling down next to Link, Zelda saw just what he was staring at.   
  
A large, ten-inch-long, and nearly as thick as her arm flaccid horse penis. It dangled and flopped around with the horse’s tiny movement. The sickly-sweet stench of the beast’s piss and sweat clung Zelda’s nose. It should make her feel even more nervous but for some reason unknown to her, her groin ached in odd sense of anticipation.   
  
Unlike her however, Link is more confident. He looked calm as he examined the horse’s soft shaft and then looked at her.   
  
“Watch me.” Link said to her as he gripped the horse’s cock with his bear hands. Using one hand to hold the cock while the other gripped the stead’s hefty sack, he gently pumping the massive veiny pole of flesh back and forth. Zelda watched as Link slowly started to jerk off a wild animal. The beast’s cock growing at least three more inches as it grew more and more aroused. The princess’s blue eyes watched as heavy, viscous pre jizz plopped and dripped to the grass below for the flat flared head.  
  
‘Is…is this really going to help?’ Even though Zelda oozed disbelief she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the expanding cock before. It was so meaty and masculine as it beat in Link’s hands. Growing all the larger by the second. Making Zelda grew hotter herself as her face grew red.   
  
The horse neighed as it he grew to his full length. The behemoth cock twitched hot and eagerly in the girlish boy’s hand as it’s muscular veins pumped blood into the beastly organ. Link’s hand could barely fit in it as he continued to please the equine cock. Groping and creasing the horse’s throbbing cum sack while he pinched and tickled its tip.   
  
Link released the now impressively hard cock and leaned his face towards it. And much to Zelda’s shock started to lick the member. His tongue tracing along the fill length of the cock before coming to its monstrous head to bring his lips around it. Dragging them back the young Hylian started to suck and slobber over the cock. With each bob of his head Link took more and more of the horse’s shaft in his mouth.   
  
“Mmmm.” The young hero moaned at the pungent powerful taste of horse musk that danced on his tongue. As he slurped and sucked on the masculine dick, Link’ s own member twitched in his pants. Staining it his pre-spunk as it leaked into the cloth form his lust.   
  
The princess should be disgusted by the act of watching someone giving a horse a blow job and yet she stood watching as if she is in a trance. Maybe it is her instable curiosity that compelled her to watch Link lick the underside of the bitch breaking cock with great care and fervor. Or maybe it’s heat between her legs that is making her watch. The shifting of her thighs showing signs of her own growing arousal.   
  
“Hulgk!” Link’s throat expanded and lurched as he took half of the massive meat pole down his throat. Gagging a slightly and drooling as tired deep throat the monstrous cock. Stopping at only half way up the shaft while his other hands jerked what he couldn’t swallow. With a pop of his lips Link took his mouth off the cock. His chin dribbled in spit and pre-slime along with the horse’s penis being just as slick and wet.   
  
He turned to Zelda and pointed the spit covered prick at her.   
  
“Eh-Eh!? Me-Me too!?” Zelda turned utterly red. And even redder when Link nodded to her and pushed the shaft in her hands.   
  
The noble princess took the filthy cock in her hand. Swallowing hard at the heavy throbbing and blister heat that waved off the cock. Hesitantly Zelda took hold of the cock and tired her best to duplicate Link’s actions. Taking her lips, she gave a light kiss on the tip of the horse’s shaft. The taste is as overpowering as she thought. It shot right through her body and straight to her crotch. Making her jump and squeak a little at the sudden jolt.   
  
The horse on the other hand is still as clam as ever. Normally whenever she’s around any animal they either growl at her or run away. Yet this beast is standing calmly for her as she held its sweltering cock. Link’s motions seeming to calm it down.   
  
‘Maybe…this could actually work.’ Zelda looked to Link with that thought in mind only to see him nodded in approval.   
  
Gulping down her nerves Zelda started to fellatio the horse in earnest. Although unlike Links she didn’t take is slow and lick the shaft. The ever-stubborn princess started by taking as much of the cock as she could in her mouth and sucking hard. Eagerly bobbing her head back and forth, Zelda gave a rather sloppy blowjob.  
  
Not that her inexperience mattered to the horse. It still whined and snorted in joy at her ministration. Her soft wet throat vibrated when ever she gagged on the sheer size of the member. Both of the princess’s hands pumped the meat pole as best as they could   
  
Link decided to get in on the fun by taking the hoses’ sperm filled sack in his mouth. While Zelda suckled on the horse’s cock, Link licked at it ‘s taint. Sucking back the lengthy skin and making the balls bounce as let he let go. The effeminate boy lost himself in pleasing the powerful beast. Moaning as practically worshiped the stead’s mighty sperm banks. His five-inch cock aching hard as he lavished the smelly sack with kisses.   
  
Zelda being to moan into her work as her loins grew hotter by the moment. Her underwear getting more damp as she serviced the beast’s cock. The heat grew too much for her eventually and she reached down her pants and played with her aching muff. Her pussy already exceedingly wet as her fingers felt as if they were dipped into a lake. With a muffled hiss, the horse loving princess pushed her fingers into her snug cooch and started pistioning in and out madly.   
  
“Mmm…Haa…” Zelda was so far into pleasuring the massive cock that she didn’t’ notice that it started to pulse harder and harder. Getting ready to blew its load. It wasn’t until a loud neighing and large lump forming around Zelda’s hand that she noticed. But it was the massive blast of horse jizz that really go her attention.   
  
“Gluck!? Ah!?” The first shot swiftly filled Zelda’s mouth and then some. Blasting out her nose and blowing up her cheeks while tired to swallow, out desperation, as much as she could of the spasming prick’s discharge. Knowing the she wouldn’t be able to take the second shot, Zelda removed her mouth form the horse’s cock and let the rest lather her face in white.  
  
Big, gelatinous blast of spunk erupted form the mighty cock that covered the Hylian’s noble’s whole face. On shot was enough to drench her. Heavy glops of jizz dripped and stain her dress. And it didn’t help that Link was coaxing the beast form behind with him licking and sucking oat the beast’s taint. Even though he was cumming through his pants, his five-inch cock spurted rapidly, Link still gave the horse his full attention.   
  
Through it all Zelda didn’t’ stop her fingers. Even going so far as to pump them even faster as her clit burned, and her pussy tighten up her own orgasm. Her pussy tightening up and gushing around her fingers as she came form the wave of thick smelly cum splashing over her.   
  
As the cock finally tapered off onto a few tiny spurts, Zelda was left panting and drenched in jizz. For her face to her blue clothes, glops of thick, slimy white horse cum dripped off her. Slipping in between her clothes and sliding down her body. The slutty princess shivered and moaned as she nearly bathed horse cock snot.   
  
Yet even after such a massive discharge, horse is still as aroused and eager to fuck. The raging boner bobbed and leaked its messy pre-spunk form its head just as energetic as before. Only this time it is soaked in the princess’s spit.   
  
Even though she had just sucked off a filthy animal, Zelda felt rather accomplished. Or maybe it’s her maddening arousal. Either she was finding enjoy in the task of sucking off a horse. However, she wasn’t done taming it as Link had walked over and helped her up. Taking her hand and the horse’s reins. The hero’s pants long since discarder as his open member hung out hard and willing. It’s tip leaking remnants of his own ejaculation.   
  
“Is…is there more to this?” Zelda asked a bit too excited about the nest step.   
  
The swordsmen wordlessly lead Zelda and the horse to the large boulder pre- ready with a sheet. He laid Zelda on the sheet and started to pull at her pants. His calm face not helping Zelda’s embarrassment.   
  
“What are you-Ah.” Zelda protested but the icy glare form him silenced her. And made her even more aroused.   
  
Pulling down her underwear, Link noticed just how wet she is. Her muff gapping and twitching Which makes what his about to do rather easy. At first Zelda that Link was going to mount her as he slide between her leg on the rock. But instead he leaned over her, his face close to hers as he pulled the horse forward. The massive stead slamming its front legs on the stone wall behind them and slapping its cock between Links rounded butt.   
  
With Link’s hands on the reins, Zelda watched with wide eyes as he pulled the beast forward and it lined up it monster cock with young boy’s butthole. And the horse pushed forward.   
  
“Huck!?” Link’s eyes shot as he felt his sphincter behind spread open. Although it is more of groan of pleasure then pain as Link eased the horse into his ass. Inch after inch the beast bulky member push into the young boy’s bitch hole. Yet his face didn’t twist in pain as there was a smile on his face.   
  
Slowly the massive beast moved its hips in add out of the young hero’s boy hole. The shaft is drench in both his and Zelda’s spit making easy to slide in to Link as he groaned with every inch of the girthy member entering him. Zelda watched below him with a shocked expression, but she couldn’t turn away. She is mesmerized by how joyfully took the horse’s cock and how the horse easily listen to him.   
  
The stallion gave a few steady humps before Link pulled on the reins for it to pull out. And as it did, Zelda watched as it popped and bounced of Link’s now gapping anus. It didn’t’ take long for Zelda to figure out what the horse and Link were about to do when the young swordsmen pulled on the reins to lower the beastly cock.   
  
“Wai-mph!?” Any words Zelda was about to say died on her lips as they were taken by Link. The hero’s lips made any complaints turned into moans as he kissed her. His fair-sized cock pushed into the blonde princess muff to send a shock of ecstasy in her.   
  
Zelda’s face twisted in small pain as the horse’s member pushed into her. Yet the pain was short and sharp as horse’s and Link’s cock spread the princess open. Just like he did Link, her horse pushed in her ass at a steady pace.  Fallowing Link’s humping as they both pistoned in and out her freshly spade holes.   
  
“Mmm…” The princess moaned into Link’s lips as she was double teamed by both her and the hero. The massive horse cock is brutal in size and it’s thrust. Once it was fully inside the princess, it’s started at a short and powerful pace with short quick slams in her gut. Her belly even bulged form the sheer size of the organ rearranging her bum.   
  
Link is a little more gentle in his motions. While he is quick, her thrust were light. He didn’t slam into the moaning noble as his strokes aimed more upwards. The hero’s curvaceous hips swinging around to poke and kiss around the wall’s of Zelda’s drench cooch.   
  
The princess found herself getting more into the debauched act. Wrapping her hands around Link as they looked lisp and she was being satomized by a horse. Maybe because she always holds herself in such high esteem that this sinful act of   
  
Noticing that the princess was getting more into the act, Link deiced it was time to get a serious. With a sharp tough on the reins, the beast neighed and plowed his dick as deep as possible into Zelda. It’s weighty cum sack slapping the blonde’s girl’s rear at a sting force.   
  
Zelda threw her head back in an eye rolling yell of lust as she came around Link’s cock. The horse holding nothing back as it rammed the horse slut noble. Link fallowed suit as he went wildly slammed his penis right at the walls of Zelda’s womb. Being smaller then the horse, his speed was doubled as him and her both moaned erratically form the furious fucking.    
  
The beast pulled out, much to Zelda’s dismay but then slammed into link. Repeated the ass ruining thrusting that it had done to Zelda to Link. The boy slut moaned and groaned just like the princess as his ass was torn a new one. The beast holding nothing back and made the young boy cum deep inside Zelda while the princess herself wailed and squirted around him.   
  
The railing of his ass made him cum repeatedly and constantly. Thick white jizz blasted out from Zelda’ tight cunt as it over flowed. The amount of Cum Link gave out could have rivaled the horse. Although taking that as a challenge, the beast shoved its cock brutally in Link’s rear before cumming a massive load inside him. The thick jello like jizz plopped out of Link’s tight rear, both form the sheer magnitude of spunk in his belly now, and for the horse not slowly down in its pumping.   
  
While Link’s came his brains out, the horse switched targets again and slammed into Zelda’s rear. And then back to Link’s and then back to Zelda. The massive stallion kept switching between its two mares. The horse’s intelligence would have shocked Zelda if she wasn’t being plowed stupid by it’s massive cock. Both Her and Link moaned wildly form the horse ruining both their holes. It’s massive weighty ball sack wacked and slapped at Link’s tight ass.   
  
When the massive horse turned its cock to Link’s rear, the pounding of its shaft deep in the boy sluts hole, he would push Link down into her pussy. The beast essentially fucked Link into her. Pounding the Hylian’s ass hard enough to fuck her as well. Her tight slit squeezing and twitching none stop as she didn’t stop cumming for a second through the brutal pounding she and link are going through. Throwing her head back in madding bless with her eyes rolled back and her tongue flying about.   
  
Link didn’t fare better as he kept cumming nonstop as well. His cock spasming and twitching inside Zelda as copious amounts of jizz poured into her twat. The constant throttling of his asshole sent shock waves through his pulsating shaft that made him cum like mad. His teeth bared in a fucked dumb grin as the beast plowed its cum filled boy slut.   
  
The horse gave a loud neigh as it shoved its whole foot long dick deep into the princess and unloaded an interminable amount of horse cock snot exploded deep into Zelda’s anus. A sheer blast of gelatinous white erupted out Zelda confide asshole and spilled over the ground. The princess wailed as she felt the beast hot spunk made her cum wildly in a fountain of her quim.   
  
Zelda’s blue eyes rolled up in the back of her head as her lust ruined her thoughts. Filled with cum in both holes, Zelda laid on her back in delirium. A dazed, smile on her face as the horse and Link pumped their spunk inside her. If this is how she has to tame a horse, Zelda is starting to think about a change of a career.   
  


-OOO-

  
  
Link turned red as the memories of that day came back to him. Staring at the horse statue, the memories of the day he taught Zelda how tame and ride horses. He standing over an old decrepit statute where one of the images on his slate had hinted him on where his old memories were. It was mid-morning at the sun was shinny brightly. Along with Link sporting a bit of an erection form the sudden trip down memory lane.   
  
With a blush he looked back at his own horse. As, just a few hours ago he was bent over taking a good beating form his own horse.   
  
Well now that explains why that happened and why a lot of the horses are very friendly with him.  


	4. Surrounded by A bunch of Bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being caught by the Yiga clan ninja's, Link's situation get's form bad to worse. Or great. Depending on how you look at it.
> 
> Tags: Yaoi, rough sex, anal, lots of cum, Bukkake, gangbang, mind break.

 

Ch. 4

Surrounded by A bunch of Bananas

  
  
Behind the masks of the Yiga clan members, there was sneers and leers of lust. In the cell where most of them gathered, they all circled the chained young girl, or so they assume, who all glared at them.  
  
The person is part of the shikha clan given their skin tight dark blue body suit along with the eye symbol on their chest. And that suit is what made the men around them lick their lisp in desire. It its tight and showed off the person's wide curvy hips and firm large butt. Their face, while obscured by the mask, is clearly lady like.  
  
Not that any of the banana loving ninja noticed the small bulge in the person's groin. Nor did they notice that the person they caught is Link himself. It seems after over hundred years, no one seemed to recognize him.  
  
And he's starting to wonder if that was a good thing or bad thing.  
  
"Heh heh. Think you can sneak in here without us noticing huh?" One of the red suited men sneered as the person glared at them.  
  
"Nice try sweetie." Another man looming about Link laughed over him.  
  
"But it would be a waste to kill such a lovely young lady." The ninja next to him chuckled as he reached into his pants. And regrettably Link knew exactly where this is going as the men around him started to reveal their pricks form their clothes.  
  
Cocks of all sizes, hard and willing bobbed around Link's face. Varies size and widths all surrounded Link yet all them had the fact that are large in size. None of them smaller than a seven-inch monster and rather thick with many veins running around them. Ten-inch behemoths that leak pre-cum form their piss slits and foot longs that looked as thick as Link's arm. They all have large dangling balls with the stench of sweat of manly musk wafting off of them.  
  
And much to his aggravation, he felt his own cock twitch a little at the scent of them.  
  
"You don't talk much. So maybe that mouth of yours has a better use." The Yiga ninja snickered as pulled down Link's mask. Yet Link kept his mouth closed even when the men started rubbing Link's face with their slick members. Twisting his head around but no matter where he turned there was a cock head pushing up against his face. Their pungent smell burning his nose and suffocated him as he prevented them entry in his mouth.  
  
One of the sneering ninja rubbed his fat cock on Link's face. Lightly slapping the young Hylian's cheeks to make the him gasp in surprise before plunging it in his surprised mouth. With a tight grip on his head, he being rutting in like a mad man in earnest with no sense of care or warry for the wide eyes gagging Link. There was no ease of entrance, no waiting or pause. Just as soon as the cock entered Link's mouth, his face met the other man's waist in a blinding frenzy of his throat being plowed.  
  
"Gluck! Hack! Ughclk!" Link's capture's large balls wack his chin as he gagged and choked on the veiny cock. The Yiga ninja violated the blonde's throat with reckless abandon. Grabbing his hair as he slammed his hips and pulled down Link's head. The blinding speed of his mouth being fucked didn't give Link time to taste the musky male filth on his tongue.  
  
"Gluck!" Link gagged obscenely at hefty member ruining his vocal cords. Spit splashed around his face as he cocked and slobbered around the shaft. The massive meat pole plunged down his neck and scraped his tongue. Filling his whole mouth with the deep taste of male lust as his throat was fucked.  
  
"Ha ha! You're not half bad at this! Must have sucked off a few people before cumming here! You cum slut!" The ninja rutting in Link's mouth cackled. Swinging his hips as if he was fucking a cunt. Although he may as well with how hot and tight Link's mouth is. The young boy's unintentionally gagging, and choking pleased the ninja. His nine-inch pecker reaming his mouth with reckless abandon.  
  
Much to the hero's horror he felt his own cock harden at the rough treat meant. The slight bulge of his five-inch cock throbbed in his skin-tight suit. As spit and slime splattered around his face, his cock eagerly twitched and leaked in his pants. The feeling of having his mouth reamed was intense, along with the salty male musk.  
  
Link's head was wrenched form the first ninja's cock. Giving him only a moment to breath just before his mouth was plunged back up by another cock. This one fatter than the one before as his neck bulged out form the sheer size of the shaft. Other cock surrounded Link face. Pushing and slapping their slimy jizz on his face as he was started to lose oxygen form the thick cock pulsating in his throat.  
  
Just as quickly as he mouth was filled, it was emptied and stuffed with another cock. This one plowing his mouth in quickly powerful thrust at lighting speed. The swift changing of dicks made his head speed with lust as his own cock got harder with every meat pole searing his mouth. Everything began to spin around as he passed around like cock rag.  
  
"Ha-Gluck!?" Every time link took a breath it was filled with another cock. The men tossed his mouth around in haze of cock sucking and deep throating. One moment his head was a blur as he was gagging on one dick, and the next some brute slammed his face deep into his waist. Link's nose stuffed deep in a man's pubes as his eyes watered and thoughts started to leave him.  
  
The young blonde's thought's became a mess of lust as his eyes dimmed and his cock twitched in his suit. A dark stain of per-jizz grew from little prick attempting to hold back it's release. But it was getting harder with all the dicks ragging around him.  
  
A large burly ninja, his cock a beefy eleven inches, paused in his ruing of Link's throat. Pulled his wet slick cock to of the dick dazed boy and chuckles at his panting face. "You know you can make this easier if you actually play along. Heck we may just let you go if you do well."  
  
The man chuckled as he rested his pulsating cock on Link's face. Pushing the effeminize boy's face in his sweltering ball sack as he panted like a dog. His tongue hanging out as he breathed in all the sweat and musk form the hairy sperm pouch. It made his cock jump in need as the powerful masculine smell jolted through his body.  
  
In his lustful haze, Link complied with his tongue licking the man's taint hazy affection. Kissing and sucking at it with his lips while his tongue swirled around the sperm sack. Link groaned while he sucked on the bouncing testicles. The taste making the bulge in his shorts bigger as he slurped and  
  
"That's better." The man above hi groaned as he rubbed Link's face deeper into his crotch. "But you're going to need to do better than that if you want to get out here!"  
  
The man pulled Link's panting mouth off his taint and shoved his dick back into the hero turned slut boy's mouth. And although the sultry hero is not resisting as anymore, that didn't stop the Yiga ninja form brutalizing his throat with his cock. Punching his tonsils with his cock head and stretching out his neck roughly.  
  
Even through the rough pounding of his gullet, Link tired his best to suck on the bitch breaking cock in his mouth. Gaging and hacking up spit as his face is slammed into a wall of muscles and pubic hair. It mad the man fucking his mouth growl in delight at how well his cock is squeezed around the boy's mouth. It twitched hungrily as it neared its orgasm.  
  
"Ugh swallow it you cow!" The man roared as his cummed a massive load of spunk down Link's throat. While jizz fired form Link's nose, he still obeyed and gulped down the sticky seed. His neck swallowing at ten times in the minute the man held his face down.  
  
"Nice work slut." The man sighed as he pulled his cock form Link's mouth. Giving his face a few slaps of his cock as Link panted. His tongue hanging out to show not a single trace of jizz has been left behind. Yet Link only got two fists full of air before another Yiga ninja took his place and started ramming his dick down his throat.  
  
The circle jerk of horny men kept trading off Link's face with their cocks. Never giving the boy a moment to breath and if it did the smell of cock and a dick slap to the face would be his reward. Many times, he nearly blacked out form suffocation until his head was ripped off on dick only to be filled with another. Their patterns were each very different form one another.  
  
One man would rapidly and quickly fuck Link's mouth at hellish speeds. The he would have pulled off that one and turned on to a man who would punch his dick in Link's throat. Short powerful thrust that would force Link to swallow the whole cock in one rough gulp. Then another would mix up the two. Rapidly switching between quick rapid thrust and short powerful lunges.  
  
"Gluck! Gluck!" Link gagged as he felt him stain his pants as his own cock came. A large sticky load shoot form his member. The lust in his body over riding any coherent thoughts. All that remained is cock and jizz as his mouth is plowed and his cock kept shooting its seed. It spasmed and twitched as it sprayed his ejaculation in his clothes. The stain large enough for others to see.  
  
"Well fuck me! This chick is just some boy slut!" Said one ninja slapping Link's face with large ten in prick. Leaving fresh sticky pre-spunk on his cheek.  
  
"Damn cumming form sucking another man's dick." The man slamming into Link's face with fat meat pole. Holding the boy slut down on in his bush only to get a gurgled moan in response. "You really are a just a whore eh!?"  
  
"I bet you just let yourself be capture so you could get fucked stupid did ya!?" Another ninja cackled as he ripped Link's head form his partner and shoved it down his long foot long dick. The bulge in this hoer slut's neck spasming rapidly as he started to black out.  
  
The men's taunting, and teasing continued with their brutal face fucking. Ramming the pricks home in Link's throat and ravaging his mouth. Hands grabbed him by his hair, using it as handle bars to slam their hips into his spit covered maw as they bounced his head off their waist. The griped his head hard. Keeping it in place so their hips could hump un abated while they balls slapped his chin hard enough to leave stinging red marks.  
  
Soon all the cocks started to thump and beat erratically as their ejaculation was imminent. In Link's mouth and on his pre-cum slick face, the throbbing dicks grew ready to fire their discharge. Although Link himself had already cummed twice since in the midis of the ruthless mouth fucking. The dark stain in his pants grew twice as large as the lump kept jerking.  
  
"Ugh!" And as one the ninja's grunted, his cock rubbing against link's cheek, spewed his load in wide gush that covered the girly blonde's face as it was being upon into.  
  
The rate of the men cumming is random as another cock suddenly fired it's jazzed right in cheeks as the one he was sucking on spewed a heavy amount. It blasted form his nose and cheeks, but he had no time to drink it as he face was pulled of the spasming dick, a few shots of it slapping his face, before another beefy cock slammed into his gullet.  
  
This one giving a few hearty thrust before hilting Link's face into the bush of his pubes and firing a blast of spunk that he bitch boy was forced to swallow. While other men showered the rest of his body of cum, Link gulped and drink the thick baby batter with his cock grow stiff again and fire off it's another load.  
  
"Pah…. haa…haaa…haa…" The ninja's left the cock hungry lust panting with his tongue hanging out.  
  
Another large ninja roughly grabbed Link. His cock stiff as steel as he placed the panting boyslut on his shoulders. His legs spread in the air with his stiff cock pointed down at him. Leaking it's per jizz as the looming shadow of the massive foot long cock thumbing over him. The large man grinned as he pushed the nearly fist sized head at Link's twitching anus. His large ball sack covering the sissy hero's smaller one as he turned away form him Link.  
  
"Ngh!?" Link cried out in an eye rolling orgasm, his cock jumping as it showered him in thick white, while his asshole was punched open. His belly bulged in the shape of the man's dick as it twitched in inside of him. Making his dick convulse erratically as thick white cock cream fired form his cock. Rapid fired burst of cum spilled on to his face as he moaned  
  
With no restraint the massive cock ragged inside the bitch boy's ass with break neck fast thrusts. Pounding Link's shit hole with great fever. Even though it was tight as a vice, the guff man pushed on. Grunting at the near suffocating squeeze on his prick as he railed the young boy's rear. Link's jizz covered face mewled as his tongue waggled and bounced around in madding desire.  
  
"Ha ha! Boy or not your a cock loving bitch! That's for sure!" The man growled as he plowed Link into the ground. His cock twitching heavily and leaking it's per-cum in the moaning boy's butt. The other ninja's watched with just as eager dicks. Stroking them with lustful sneers as they watched the sexy display.  
  
Not wanting to be left out however, the other Yiga ninja's took action. One of them plugging Link's moaning mouth and the other joining the large ninja and sliding his member up Link's tight pucker as well. Both cocks battered and reamed the tight boy hole. Stretching it out to an extreme while their fat members rubbed together in the tight wet anus.  
  
The pleasure of feeling his ass reamed by two burly cocks sent Link into an ejaculating mind breaking frenzy. He didn't even suck on the shlong plowing his mouth. His blue eyes rolled up as he let the prick thrash about in his gullet. His tongue mindlessly licked and slurped away at the at the shaft in his throat as another pair of peach fuzz covered ball sacks hit his face.  
  
The young hero is so far gone that his cock continuously spewed his seed and his ass was reshaped. His modest sized pecker fired spurt after spurt of cum all over his white plastered face along with his body suit. Nothing but cocks and spunk filled his thoughts as he fucked stupid by pack of heartless hung ninjas.  
  
"Fuck! This bitch is still trying to suck me dry! I am about to blow!" The ninja in his mouth growled as he repeatedly hilted his cock in Link's mouth. His body twitched as his release reached its approach.  
  
"Same here!" The smaller man fucking the cum bucket hero's tight ass growled in a similar fashion.  
  
Both men growled as they hilted their cocks as deep as possible and poured a years' worth of spunk down the boy slut's bitch hole. The ninja taking Link's mouth joined them as their seed gushed and sprayed out the cum drunk hero. In an eruption of white, gooey viscous cum poured out of Link's filled orifices while the slut himself merely sprayed his seed in the air again. Moaning even as the cock in his mouth and one of them in his ass pulled out, shooting a few blasts of jizz in his face and on his body.  
  
However, the big guy in his ass wasn't done. As his bother's pulled out of their respective holes, the larger man spun Link around and pushed him to the ground. Laying the slut flat as he re doubled his efforts to rail Link's bubble butt. The blonde's cock poked between his legs and spurted cum with every hard unrelenting slammed into his boy hole.  
  
He pushed Link's head into the ground in a demonic, heartless rutting. As if a beast mating with it's mate, the large ninja pounded Link into ground. Even though he could not get the young boy pregnant, the man still held nothing back and slammed his hips home. Ramming his raging cock deep into Link's ass, punching the waling boy slut's prostate. Making Link's cock spurt of cum with every slam of his hips.  
  
Link himself only groaned and moaned as his large tight bubble butt was pounded into. Cumming constantly and relentlessly from the brutal fucking of his ass. A massive sticky puddle of spunk formed around Link's legs. His cock kept push out jizz like a fountain.  
  
"Take my cum you bitch!" The man roared as his punched his words with harsh thrust.  
  
The ninja came again with and even bigger grunt and heftier load. Making Link wailing and cum as his dick fired out a healthy stream of white that arced in the air and splattered on the ground. Five shorts spurted out as the boy lust moaned in lust at getting his belly filled.  
  
However, as the man pulled his cock out of Link's gapping, cum filled asshole, another Ninja took his place. Quickly settling into pounding Link's butt with his hands gripping and squeezing his ass while another Ninja took Link's head. Grabbing Link's head to lift it up to force him to suck his cock with his hips slamming into Link's face.  
  
Even after cumming in him, the cycle of fucking did stop. All the ninja's took turned filling and fucking Link in any and every way possible. Yet the smile on his face is poof that he didn't mind it all that much.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
"Fuck you've gotten better at this!" The man growled as he pounded the fat bouncy ass before him. His hands slapping it on one of the many crude marking on the lovely ass. Words like cum slut booty bitch, Yiga clan whore and other words of the like.  
  
All the while the short skirt, that could barely hide the black laced panties, bounce around with the twitching cock underneath. A blonde head bobbed and sucked on one cock awhile delicate hands stroked the others around them. The long pony tail whipped around as red painted lips greedy suck on the burly dick in his mouth. His shirt is low cut enough to show off his girlish chest with harden pierced nipples and more obscene words. Bright blue eyes, shaded with green eye shadow and dotted with small piercings, look up begging at the mand above him to cum, as he swirled his tongue around the leaking head of the dick.  
  
"Oh fuck!" The mad growled as he came in the bitch boy's mouth. Firing his load as it was sucked out of him form the Yiga clan's new jizz toilet. Who moaned as he swallowed the sticky discharge and let loose as string of cum of his on the ground.  
  
"Shit…hey did we ever find out what this slut came in here for?" The ninja sighed as he puled his flaccid cock out of the whore's moaning mouth. Just before one of his friends took his place.  
  
"Don't know don't care. Oh, shit that it…" The man pounding the boy bitch's as grunted. "Hell, we don't' even know her name."  
  
"Mmmm…" the boy slut moaned as he felt the man behind him sudden unload his warm baby batter in his belly.  
  
The man sighed as he slowly fucked his spunk out of his cock and in two the Yiga's clan personal sperm toilet.  
  
"Just fuck her and enjoy man."  
  
The ninja shrugged in agreement. Besides finding the hero of Hyrule is hard. He could be anywhere. Having a willing cock slave around would help with morale. 

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Link fails a sheath attempt in a monster camp, he’s stuck in a rock and a hard place. His weapons are all broken, and he has nowhere to go. However, a bad, or good, idea may just help him get out of this situation. Or make him a monster’s fuck toy. 
> 
> Tags: Anal, trap, lots of cum, girly boy, monster-on-male, yaoi

Ch. 5 

 

A ‘daring’ Escape

 

Link’s luck is utterly abysmal.   
  
Ignoring the fact that he has woken up one hundred years in a future with no memory, he also must have forgotten some his skills in stealth as well. He stood surrounded by monsters with no weapons, and only his skin tight sheikah armor. The wall of the skull shaped stone cave behind him is his only comfort from the monster’s around him. And sadly it wasn’t common verity of monsters that Link as gotten in trouble with. Golden monster’s, the highest of Ganon’s guard next to golden Lynels, surrounded Link.   
  
Two Lazlofs and two Moblins growled and sneered at him as they back him into a corner. Their weapons bared and ready to cut him to pieces.   
  
However instead of trying to kill him they were arguing amongst their selves. Growling and snarling at each other.   
  
At first the hero thought that it would be a go time to get away, but the monster’s weren’t dumb enough to simply let him run off. Their weapons are still pointed at him even with their eye occasionally darting at him with threating sneers.   
  
Link is in a rough spot with no other way to distract the monsters. Until he noticed the bulges in between the monster’s legs and an insane idea popped into his head.  
  
And the idea is far worse then just a bad one. But with combat not an option, hopeful seduction could help. Besides, that time he had to ‘convince’ the hung Gerudo guards that he was girl did give him some experience.   
  
Swallowing more then his fear, Link lowered his mask and made his move. Grateful that the monster’s don’t know the meaning of personal space and keep their crotches right in his face. Quickly Link pulled down the Lazlofs loin cloth, to show off its large member.  
  
It shocked the monster just for a moment for Link to get a good look at the throbbing pink Lazlofs erection in his face. Covered in a multitude of bumps, the curved head of the member leaked thick, slimy pre-cum on the ground. It plopped in the dirt like wet cement. Link swallowed but took the sweltering prick in his hands and started to jerk it. Pumping his hand up and down, getting a surprised but delighted hiss form the reptilian monster.   
  
It was a slow steady pace as Link jerked the warm, slimy dick in his hand. The beast’s dick beat like a heart. Thumping and trembled in his fingers. Far different form when he jerks his own average sized prick, but if the feminine hero was going to get out of this alive he would have to get used to strange feeling. And judging form the how the rest of the monster’s had started putting down their weapons and removing their cloth, he was going to have to get used to this fast.   
  
However, the beast, grew tired of Link’s slow movement. As nice as it was, he wanted more then just the hero’s hands. Grabbing the girlish boy’s head, roughly pulling his hair to make Link open his mouth in pain so he could slam the girlish boy’s face down on his dick.   
  
“Gulk!?” Link gagged in shock as his tongue is covered in the musky, filthy taste of the monster’s cock. The lizard on the other end waged its tail in glee at the hot wet hole of Link’s mouth. The consist choking form the young hero’s throat consisted his shaft. Milking it’s pre jizz from its tip as it started to slowly hump away at Link’s face. Turning the young Hylian’s face red as his nose repeatedly, and with increasing speed.   
  
Yet as much as he wanted to pull away, Link kept still. Knowing that pleasing the demons would be the only way to get through this encounter. So, he started sucking back on the reptiles cock. Sliding his tongue along the bumpy ridges that seemed to tingle. Humming and vibrating in his mouth that made him shivers as she bobbed his head back and forward in time with the monster’s thrust.   
  
But the lizard held nothing back and started to pick up the pace.  Holding Link’s head in place and slammed it hips in the bitch boy’s gasping gullet. The hero tried to keep up with the quick pace, but he simple raised to be used as the monster’s cock sleeve. Resting his hands on the beast thighs, he submitted to the monster’s prick.   
  
The other beast around them took their own pricks in hand. Encircling Link’s face in a wall of cocks as they all pumped their cocks in his face. Pushing and shoving them while he head is pounded in the Lazlofs waist. Poking his cheeks and resting the largest of the bunch, a Moblin, on his head. Letting thick cock slim plop down his cock covered face.   
  
It is a humiliating, depraved sight. The girly hero is covered in the sweat, masculine stench of monster cock. It should disgust him to no end. And yet to the young hero’s shame, his modest sized five-inch cock is powerfully erect.   
  
The modest, five-inch dick throbbed and pulsated in the hero’s tights. A dark stain form his own pre-cum growing in his suit as his face is reamed by the reptilian beast and his face filled with other, hot dick poking at him. Spreading their pre-cum on his face. Rubbing their veiny cum churning sakes, to drown and dominate him in their scent. He even found himself moaning willingly and wiggling his body at the feeling of the monster’s shoving their cocks in his face. Bobbing his head even more franticly.   
  
He want to reach his hand down to his aching prick, but it was grabbed by a Moblin who grew impatient waiting. Using the Hero’s hand to jerk him off, a Lazlofs got a similar idea and grabbed Link’s other hand. The last Moblin was content rubbing it’s full length on Link’s head. Slapping it down as Link’s head was bounced off the Lazlof’s cock.   
  
The hero was so lost in his lust, eagerly bobbing his head, that he didn’t notice the monster cock in his mouth was throbbing rapidly. Getting ready to spew it’s load. With mightily hiss, the lizard monster threw it’s head back and let it’s cock fire off.   
  
“Hugh!?” Link’s eyes shot wide as almost blocky, stodgy monster cum erupted in his mouth. Like a bomb, white jizz popped and fizzed out form Link’s cheeks and spilled from his nose. And that was form the first shot of cum form Reptilian demon. Every shot is just as big and sloppy as the last. Exploding form Link’s mouth as she tired his best to swallow the massive discharge, his neck bulging with every gulp, but more of it just spilled out of his nose and the edges of his mouth.   
  
However, the thick, bitter taste of cum is the only thing that made his body shudder and his eyes roll back in pleasure. Like a bitch in heat Link came in his shorts. His cock firing a massive lord of jizz in on shot that was bigger than anything he had ever released in a while. Fully cementing him into a monster cock crazed whore.   
  
Once finally relieving it’s full load, the monster pulled it’s hard cock form Link’s gasping mouth. Soaked in jizz, and cock slime. It was ready itself to shove it cock back in only for a Moblin to move it aside and shoved its own cock in front of Link’s face.   
  
The moblin’s dick is a bit different from the prick of the Lazlofs. It still has that same pink fleshy color, as well as coming from a sheath. Yet beyond that there was nothing else that resembled the size and girth of the Moblin’s reptilian comrade. There are no ridges of bumps around the shaft but is impressively thick and pointed at the end. And a knot, rounded at the base of the cock, is just as covered in veins like the rest of its bursting erection.   
  
Knowing what the beast wanted, Link wrapped his hands around the shaft. Hissing around the cock in his mouth at how hot it felt to touch. Not painful, but definitely more then just the warmth of flesh. Unlike before, Link did no start off a steady slow pace.   
  
Quickly the hero bobbed his head in sloppily, slutty fashion. Slurping and gagging on the monster’s rod. Spit flying as Link nearly bashed his head against the beast’s shaft. With the monster itself gladly, and brutally, guiding Link by a rude grasp of his hair. Thrusting it’s hips in time with Link’s whorish cock slurping. The monster pulled Link’s head off It’s cock glowing and dripping with spit as it slapped Link’s panting maw and buried his face in his large sweltering nut sack.   
  
Clogging Link’s nose with his over powerful musk that made the slutty hero’s cock shutter. Spewing more of its per-jizz as he slather his tongue around the hefty nut sack. Kissing and sucking the swaying cum pouches. The monster was about to shove his cock back in Link’s mouth, this time planning for him to take the whole shaft, only for the other Lazlofs to grab Link’s head and shove him on his cock.   
  
Plowing it’s hips into Link’s face at a brutal pace. It threw it’s head back in bless at the Hero’s greedy sucking. Yet the joy was short lived as Link was pulled away by another Moblin and forced to suck at its cock. Beginning a cycle of the monster’s throwing Link’s head around. Snatching the greedy hero form whoever he was pleasing and ramming his face on their cock.   
  
The monster’s traded Link’s mouth off with rapidly. Brutally snatching his head from one monster’s cock to the other. He gagged and choked as the beast used his mouth to get themselves off. His neck bulging from the healthy size of each monster cock ramming in his gullet. All the monsters desperate to get off.   
  
But the Lazlofs who had gotten his cock wet first by the girlish hero’s mouth, growled in annoyance at how his pleasure was taken from him. Not wanting to be left out, the scaly monster, got behind Link and lifted him by his wide hips while the hero is balls deep on another cock surging in this mouth.   
  
The lizard wasted no time and tore open the suit. Revealing Link’s winking anus and twitching ball sack. The hero too cock drunk to notice the reptilian demon lick it’s lips as it poked it’s cock at Link’s winking asshole. It wasted no tamed and rammed his dick up Link’s ass in one brutal push.   
  
Link’s prick jump as it spewed out it’s viscous, sticky load on the ground. A hefty amount of jizz fired form his bouncing cock as the Lazlofs actually steady stiff. Throwing its head back in a pleasurable hiss form the tight, softness of Link’s anus. While the hero himself gagged and moaned whorishly on the moblin’s dick.   
  
Link’s eyes rolling up from the shockwave of lust that wrecked his body. Forcing him to cumming again form being split open by the monster’s addictive member. This time his cock is free to bounce and jump with every stringy shot of jizz that flowed form it’s head.   
  
The Lizard, with it’s tongue hang out, started to thrust it’s beefy cock into Link. Slamming deep inside the cock drunk boy with reckless abandon. Pushed his face deeper into the moblin’s nut sake as he drooled and whined pathetic. The ridge’s of the monster’s cock roughly rubbed up against Link’s sensitive asshole. Quickly fucking another orgasm out of the cock slut.   
  
All the while the monster continued to trade Link’s mouth off. Forcing the hero to take a pounding on both ends. The lizard screwing it’s prick hard enough to push Link forward on to whatever cock he was sucking on   
  
Even so the hero bounced his head from cock to cock. Throwing his hips back to met the thrust of the Lazlofs reaming his ass. His hand swiftly going back to the jerking off the other monsters while he moved his head form cock to cock. The goal of escaping the horde of demons is now at the back of his mind with the taste of dick and pleasure racking it to no end. All that mattered is that he get more and more cum form the hung beasts.   
  
The Moblin in Link’s mouth, along with the other two monster’s jerking off in his face, blew their tops and fired off globs of hot steamy cum on to his face and in his mouth. Steamy jizz spilled out form his lips, and his face became covered in utterly thick and white jizz.   
  
With a loud hiss the Lazlofs gave let loose it biggest load so spunk. Thick powerful jet’s of spunk filled Link’s ass as the boy slut hero came himself. Both of them shooting a thick, powerful string of cum. With the monster pumping Link’s ass with a dizzying amount of cum the spilled and oozed from their joining.   
  
The Lizard pulled out of Link’s ass. Letting twitch and gape as it’s viral spunk dripped form it. He wanted to lay rest in the after math of his orgasm, but an angry Moblin had other plans. Grabbing the reptile by the head, the Moblin threw him off Link. Taking the hero for itself, the pig monster lifted Link up as it laid on his back.   
  
Link didn’t need to be told what to do. As, with a lick of his cum stained lips, lifted his hips up, and slammed his greedy ass right down on the demon’s pointed cock. Screaming in utter bless as he took knot and all in his ass hole. His prick shooting up true as he panted like a bitch in heat at the feeling of his ass being split open by the moblin’s thick member.   
  
Link bounced up and down in the lap of the monster, with the help of the Moblin gripping his arms and slamming his prick up into him. His own dick jumping up and down with him as his ass wallowed the monster’s cock. The beast having a tight grip on the slutty hero’s healthy hips and round ass. Helping him move up and down his cock while Link himself continued to suck off the other monster’s.   
  
“Mmm! ~” Link came twice in succession as he slammed himself down on the beast’s dick. His cock shooting out more of his seed right into the air. Bouncing and swing about as thick shots of jizz spilled form it as Link moaned and slobber around the juicy monster cocks before him.   
  
The beasts are relentless in their fucking, growling and groaning in lust at Link’s sluty mouth. Stuffing two cock into the sluty hero mouth as he rode the Moblin. The pig monster blew him grunting as it gave Link a few rough slaps of the tight, fat rear on the sluty hero of Hyrule. Picking up it’s pace as it felt it cock being about to burst it’s load. The monster’s fallowing suit with bared fangs as Link suck them off with the vigor to put any cum slut to shame.   
  
The monster’s all belated out sinful roars of pleasure and an explosion of ball batter. Cum flew through the air form monster’s cock in Link’s hands. Slathering and covering his face in a mes of sticky thick white, as he mouth erupts in a gush of cock cream as well. Just as his ass is stuffed form the Moblin below him fired it’s own hot load of jizz form it’s shuddering cock. While not as thick or as much as the Lazlofs, but the heat was utterly pleasing. Making the anal slut cum along with everyone else. His dick firing his load high in the air and raining all over him. Covering him I his own jizz in a depravity display.   
  
“Mmm.” Link licked his lips with hungry growl. Grinding his rear into the moblin’s stiff cock as the other monster’s still rounded him. Their dick s just as eager as his.   
  
  


-OOO-

On their backs, their dicks limp and weak, the monster all had dazed smile on their faces. Even though the looked drained of all life, the all looked utterly satisfied. 

And Link, stood in the middle of the aftermath. Covered in cum, as the victor of the battle of sexual stamina. While not the best way to get out of a situation, but it worked. Yet as he stood there, with the lower prat of his suit torn open, and monster cum leaking out of his gapping ass, Link has a rather lustful smile on his face.  

With the twitching of his cock Link wonder if he should visit another monster camp some time soon. 

* * *


	6. Girls Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has to prove to a hung futa Gerudo guard that he’s a girl. By getting fucked by her.
> 
> Tags: Futa on male, anal, lots of cum, rough sex

Breath of bum fucking

  
Ch. 5

  
Girls Only

  
Dorrah looked at the so-called 'girl' before her.

"Really?" The tall muscled Gerudo looked as skeptical as she could at the young, well they certainly are girly.

The 'girl' is a rather small Hylian. Fair skinned, far from her home in the fields of Hyrule dressed in traditional Gerudo grabs. Showing off her slim belly, and wide curvy hips. Her face is small round a cute and covered by the veil with her bright blue eyes looking up at her kindly. Her blond hair in short ponytail behind her.

Dorrah looked at her sister Gerudo. The other redhead just rolled her eyes. Wanting nothing to do with this whole thing. It was easy to see the small lump in the young 'girl's' pants.

'Another man trying to get in." Dorrah held in a deep growl of annoyance. With this being the tenth time today someone has tried to sneak into the village. 'Screw it. I am going to have some fun this time.'

"Alright then." Dorrah hummed. "Let's do a small inspection then. Follow me."

The guard lead the young girl(?) to the side of the city walls. Under the shade where the heat wasn't too hard on them, she stabbed her spear into the ground and faced the hidden young man.

"Turn around. Hands on the wall. Butt this way."

The young lady looked at Dorrah with a cocked brow.

"You want in the city or not?" The muscled woman crossed arms in defiance. "I 've got to inspect you for weapons."

"Unless your actually hiding something?" Dorrah glared down at the young 'lady'.

The girl swallowed, heavily at the sharp glare of guard. Hesitantly she turned and stuck her butt outwards towards. Placing her hands on the wall while the guard inspected her bum.

'Hm. Bigger than I thought.' Dorrah guessed this person would have a rather large ass. Yet seeing it pushed into her face like this made her words ring true. It was round and fat, but she could see how tight it was even under the loose-fitting clothing.

'Maybe this is a woman.' Dorrah thought as she pulled the boy's pants down. Getting him to jump in surprise as his bare butt meant the warmth of the desert heat. He tried to move, but Dorrah kept his head pushed up against the wall.

"Don't move! We've been having Yiga clan attacks, so I have to make doubly sure that you aren't one of them!" It wasn't a lie, but Dorrah still didn't have to strip Link. Yet she felt her enormous cock throb as she could see the girlish boy's taut ass in front of her. He was hairless everywhere, even his taint as she saw his balls twitch and jump.

'Oh, I am going to enjoy this~.' Dorrah thought as she growled. Licking her fingers before shoving them into Link's ass.

"Haa!?" Link's arched his back as he felt Dorrah's finger in his anus. Groaning in a mix of shock and delight form the woman's thick finger's exploring his back door. His meaty five-inch cock shooting straight up in lust as she pumped her fingers in and out of him.

"Hmm…nothing in here~." The Gerudo held back a snicker as she watched Link squirm under her ministrations. As she pumped her finger in out of Link's rear, she watched him moan and squirm in her grip. It was impressively tight and small, but the warrior woman spread it and open it up for the real prize.

"But it's very tight…" Dorrah said as she pulled out her finger. Leaving Link panting along with a steely erection leaking pre-cum onto the sands.

"Maybe something bigger would open you up some more." Dorrah licked her lips as she took ahold of her massive, elven inch member, that is nearly as thick as her wrist. Mighty powerful vines ran through the brown bitch breaker as it throbbed with heat. Her ballsack, big and swaying with every movement, churned with cum. Dorrah slapped her dick in between Link's bouncy cheeks. Sliding her dick in between his ass as it leaked thick jelly-like pre-jizz on his back.

When he felt something hard land between his butt, Link went bright red and tried to wiggle out her grip. Dorrah had a tight grip on his head. Keeping him in place as she pumped her cock with a lust sneer on her face.

"I am going to need something bigger to get a better look…." Dorrah pulled her hips back. Her dick poking at Link's tiny pucker. "Inside!"

Dorrah said as she rammed her whole dick in one full going. Pushing the young boy into the wall, his cock shooting its seed on the sandstone in long thick ropes as he cried out. His belly bulging from the sheer size of the hung Gerudo's woman's dong as his eyes rolled in mind-numbing pleasure.

"Oh, fuck you're a tight bitch!" Nina moaned as she felt Link's ass choke her cock. It throbbed and beat inside the young Hylian's boy's rear. The boy himself panted and whined as he felt the steely prick throb inside of him. Jumping in time with his own prick as it bounces in it's over erected state.

"I am going to enjoy you slut!" The large Gerudo started to swing her hips hard. Crashing them into Link rough enough to rock his body into the stone wall. His nails digging into the stone as soft moans started to escape him with his own cock stiffly bouncing under him. Flinging thick pre-jizz as sprung and jumped around.

"Mm! You take a dick well! You little slut!" Dorrah bellowed as she slapped Link's bouncy ass. Losing all pretenses and simply got into the groove of plowing the young Hylian's ass. Slapping his jiggling butt as she filled him with her cock. Her other hand kneading his ass to get more moans at him as his dick swung helplessly under him.

"Ahhn~! Oohhh~!" Link lost gave into his lust as well. Openly moaning with his tongue drooling out like a bitch in heat. Clawing at the wall as Dorrah brutally slammed into his tiny pucker with body enjoying the whole ordeal. His cock painfully erect and leaking massive amounts of pre-spunk that it may as well be cum itself. His ass viciously squeezed and massaged the hung woman's cock for her seed as her weighty balls slapped against his smaller ones.

"I got a present for ya!" With a tight squeeze on Link's butt, Dorrah crashed her whole cock as deep as she could into him and unloaded her cum. And what a load it was as jelly lick jizz spewed and gushed inside the girlish butt slut.

Link joined her in his own climax. Eye rolling as his dick shoots its own heavy discharge. Staining the wall and the ground. His five-inch prick sputtered and jumped as it fired his sticky cum in long springy strings. All the while h moaned and cooed in delight at being filled with hot cum.

"Ohh this most I've cum in years…" Dorrah purred as her hips twitched. Pumping them with every power blast of cum that flew into Link. In turn, pumping more jizz out of the fucked dumb blonde as with every thrust of her hips, another shoot of jizz sprung out of him. "You're the perfect cockslevee~"

"Oh, dear you messed up our wall~," Nia said although Link wasn't' even close to paying attention. Doing nothing but panting as his cock tapped his orgasm. Still aching hard as it fired its last two strings of cum. "That's a punishable offense."

Dorrah picked Link up, wrapping her arms under his legs, lifting them up and trapping his arms behind his head. Making the cock drunk Hylian squeal in shock at being lifted up in the air. His modest cock bobbing up in the air, leaking it's lust, while Dorrah's monster of a member was only halfway out of his tight asshole.

"And the punishment is an ass fucking!" The hung Gerudo threw her powerful hips up at a blistering, hellish pace. A blur of fucking as she fucked the young Hylian butt slut with madding fever. Dropping him on her cock as she shot her hips up.

"Ahhnnn~" Moaning like a cock hungry woman, Link came from the sudden and brutal pace. His jizz shooting in the air and landing on his belly as his cock flopped and spun from the lustful woman's crazed motions.

"Ah! I could fuck this ass for days!" The mighty woman groaned. Slamming her hips up fast enough for he cum swollen nuts to swing up and hit Link's own. She ravaged the boy's slut hole. Being true to her word and punished him with a monstrous fucking. Putting him in his place as a cock holster while she cackled and laughed.

And Link didn't mind it. The anal slut happily moaning with his hard cock bouncing around in bless from the woman's power fuck. Making him her bitch as she ruined his cum ridden asshole. Her viney cock shooting up and punching his prostate with grand vigor to try and ring more jizz out him. While his asshole tired to suck more cum form her.

"Take another one up your shit hole bitch!" Dorrah roared as she flooded Link's butt again. Her thick viral spunk rocket out form the confined space of Link's glorious ass. However, this time she didn't slow down.

Even as she was cumming, Dorrah set Link on the ground on his shoulders. Spreading his legs wide over him and kept pounding. Driving her dick down into the boy slut while he moaned and begged for more. His dick firing off stream after stream of warm heavy cum. Most of it landing in his face, some of his own jizz piled in his mouth. Making him gag and swallow his own cum as he was railed.

"You won't be a girl huh? Maybe making you look pregnant would work for ya!" Dorrah laughed as rammed down into the cum slut. His cock spraying his jizz all over his face in thick sticky white loads. All the while the Gerudo and her bitch breaker ruining his rear.

Reshaping his cock hole into her personal cum rag with every thrust, slam, and slap. Dorrah thoroughly enjoyed herself with Link's asshole. Having fucked many men, and a few futas like herself, she knows her way around a hole. But Link's seemed practically perfect for her. It hugged and squeezed her in all the right ways.

Normally she would only be able to cum twice and call it a day. But Link rear seemed to know just the right vein to push down on. When her boubous fat head so gets the attention and when it should be left alone. His asshole was fantastic. And she is going make him hers even she has to fuck him hard enough to think only about her dick.

"Ragh!" With one last howl, Dorrah drove her dick home again and filled Link up to the brim. Her biggest load yet, she leaned over him and pumped her hips. Her cock shooting profuse, ungodly thick loads of cum into the fuck dumb boy. She moans and purred as while her cock nearly pissed all her jizz inside Link.

The Hylian himself merely laying on his shoulders and taking he hot ejaculation. His own cock mimicking hers as it spilled it's seed over him again. For a while, they both stayed like that. Moaning in the sands while cumming like animals.

"Fuck…" Popping her gushing cock out, Dorrah sighed as she jerked the rest of her load on Link's body. Stroking her shaft to squeeze out and cover the rest of the cum filled butt slut with her load. The chunky sperm slapped and cover Link head to in white. His mouth filled with jizz that his very breath produces bubbles of cum that grew and popped with his breathing. While all he could see was white as his face has a thick layer of cum masking it.

"Ahh~…" Still, his dick jumped and spewed a few weak spurts of cum. Adding to the already impressive mess.

"Not half bad. You can get in." Said the Gerudo as she put her pants back on. She turned to leave Link but paused with an evil lick of her lips. "However, if you ever want another 'inspection' come to the house at the end of the western street."

With that Dorrah left, leaving Link to think about her invitation with cum filled smile on his face.


End file.
